Reed Richards (Lon Deed)
Pre-Canon History As a student at State University, Reed Richards met two people who would change his life forever. He shared a room with Victor Von Doom, an equally brilliant, but far more arrogant student. Driven by jealousy, Doom would become Reed's greatest nemesis. Reed also met Ben Grimm, a football star and pilot, who in jest, said he'd one day fly the starship Reed would surely build. Reed took the joke seriously. A few years later, Ben did indeed pilot Reed's starship, journeying with Reed, Reed's fiance Susan Storm, and her brother Johnny in an attempt to solve the secrets of spaceflight. The prototype spacecraft was improperly shielded and cosmic rays caused the four explorers to develop strange powers. In Reed's case, he could elongate and mold his newly malleable body at will. He convinced the other three to use their new powers for the good of mankind. Thus the Fantastic Four was born. As Mister Fantastic, Reed has led the Fantastic Four for most of its days. His primary drive is to explore the wonders of the universe, even if those explorations lead him into danger. Reed is one of the greatest inventors in human history, always intending his inventions to be of use to mankind. Aside from this drive, Reed's primary focus is his wife Susan, his children, Franklin and Valeria, an the rest of the Fantastic Four family. Vilamoura Era History One of the Fantastic Four's earliest adventures saw them thwarting the Mole Man and his subterranean forces, when he attempted to de-evolve all of New York City with his De-Evolution Engine. Shortly thereafter, Earth was invaded by an army of symbiotes. The symbiotes attached themselves to various people, seeming to seek out those with super-powers; particularly the X-Men, Avengers, and Spider-Man. Richards worked closely with the Avengers to create an antidote, that if injected in a host, would make the symbiote reject the host and die. Soon, the Avengers would remove and destroy all the symbiotes from people, but as the symbiotes started dying, as a last ditch efforted, they all bonded with Spider-Man against Spider-Man's will. This caused Spider-Man to be engulfed by the symbiotes entirely. Now powered by over 100 symbiotes, duplicating the powers of over half the X-Men and Avengers, and upping his own powers, it took the united efforts of the X-Men, Fantastic Four, and the Avengers to put this menace down. When Reed Richards found himself kidnapped by a pharoah calling himself Rama the Second, a group of heroes including Iron Man, Hellion, Northstar, Thor and even Venom followed him through a dimensional rift in order to rescue him. They found themselves in a pocket dimension modelled after ancient Egypt. Rama the Second claimed to be the son of Rama Tut, and that his father had created this pocket dimension for him to rule. The ancient technology that kept Rama in power was failing, especially his Anubis Enforcer robots. He wanted Reed Richards to repair it. But when the heroes realized that all of Rama's subjects were slaves, they destroyed his robot army and freed his subjects. Next Mister Fantastic, Drow, and HellPhyre discovered a space station hidden in our solar system's asteroid belt. The alien inhabitants, known as the Gardeners of Raglon, had been experiencing mysterious accidents on the station, which turned out to be trap for the Fantastic Four by Skrull agents who could duplicate the powers of the FF. The heroes defeated the Skrulls, preventing them from destroying the Raglon Station. Deciding to explore Doctor Doom's abondoned bases, Reed led a group of heroes to a run-down medieval castle in the Adirondack mountains. This base was used by Doom during the period when he was deposed as the ruler of Latveria and Reed wanted to make sure that no dangerous technology had been left behind. Instead, Reed discovered a maze of death traps left behind by the super-villain Arcade. After freeing themselves from the maze, Reed was able to dismantle the remaining components of this version of Murderworld. While attending a performance at the Fortunado Symphany Hall, the Fantastic Four and Luke Cage battled a super-villain and failed composer who called himself the Maestro. Seeking revenge on the musical community for rejecting him, the Maestro used sonic mind-control devices to cause the audience to give him all of their valuables. Luckily Reed, guessing that Johnny would be bored during the symphany, had devised a pair of ear plugs that blocked out all sound and acting like a ipod, playing Johnny's favorite songs. Since Johnny was unable to attend, Luke Cage wore the ear plugs and was unaffected by the sonic mind-control. Cage was able to smash the Maestro's conductor's baton, freeing the remainder of the Fantastic Four to assist him in defeating the Maestro. Finally, the Fantastic Four battled a hyper-intelligent ape who called himself Doctor Simian who attempted to use the Mole Man's De-Evolution Engine to uplift all the animal species of the world, while simultaneously trying to de-evolve all humans into mindless animals. Marvel NOW! History 'Genetic Experimentation' With the help of Beast, Reed Richards discovered the first in a string of victims of illegal genetic experimentation. After weeks of investigation, Richards enlisted the help of Spider-Woman and traced the source of these experiments to a former Oscorp scientist named Dr. Rodrego Indicia, whose goal was to bioengineer human/animal hybrid weapons. Richards was able to reverse bio-engineer one of the victims, but soon the appearance of the genetically altered victims ceased. The Fantastic Four continues to search for Indicia, but have not had any leads in months. 'The Coming of the Templars' A renegade member of the Ancient Order of the Templars, calling himself the Grand Marshal, began a crusade to rid all magic from the universe. To do this he began searching for three ancient magical books: The Mysteries de Vermis (or Book of Protection, or Book of Mystery); The Portalis Infinitatum (or the Book of Gates); and The Ars Magicka, or the Book of Power. Reed Richards first became involved in when Wolverine brought him the Portailis Infinitatum, after having stopped the Living Laser from stealing it. After realizing the true nature of the book, Reed gave the Book of Gates to Doctor Strange for safekeeping. Soon afterwards, Reed was visited by Giles de St. Germaine, allegedly the twin brother of the Grand Marshal, who claimed that the Ars Magicka was in the possession of the Fantastic Four's old enemy Diablo. This however, turned out to be a ruse by the Grand Marshal to trick the Fantastic Four into helping the Grand Marshal obtain the book from Diablo. The final part of this ruse, was the kidnapping of the Thing, by trapping him in the Darkforce Dimension. Reed Richard's frantic search for his missing friend led him to a secret underground alchemical lab, where the Fantastic Four, along with She-Hulk, confronted Diablo. Diablo summoned four elementals to serve him, the elemental of Earth, being the Thing. After freeing Ben and defeating Diablo, the Fantastic Four were betrayed by the Grand Marshal who stole the Ars Magicka and attempted to bury the team by collapsing the underground lab. Now in possession of two of the three books, the Grand Marshal laid siege to Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum. Despite an awe-inspiring defense by a collection of both heroes and villains, the Grand Marshal was able to obtain the third book and complete the ritual, cutting off our universe from all other "realms." Thor's hammer shattered. Morgan Le Fey aged before our eyes. Kura vanished into the Darkforce Dimension. And all magical heroes became instantly depowered. But, when the Grand Marshal offered thanks to God, he realized that he himself had been deceived by the Chaos King, in a bid to gain control over our universe. Before all was lost, Doctor Strange invoked the highest entity of light (possibly God) who was able to undo the ritual. And Thor, Strange and the others were able to close the gate that had been opened to allow the Chaos King into our universe. The true Sir Giles de Ste. Germaine then appeared to reclaim the Holy Grail that had been stolen by the Grand Marshal. He then assigned Doctor Strange, Clea and Thor the task of each hiding one of the three books in a different dimension, so that they could never be gathered again. 'The Wraith of Consequences' Next, the Fantastic Four had to deal with a Dire Wraith fleet attack on New York, first targeting Avengers Tower, then targeting the Baxter Building. They appeared to be searching for an unknown power source and once the Dire Wraiths determined it was not in New York City, they begin to withdraw. However, the Human Torch was able to destroy the majority of their fleet with his nova blast before they could leave. Unknown to the remainder of the Fantastic Four, Reed Richards had deduced that the Dire Wraith's were tracking the energy given off by the destruction of the Infinity Gems by the Illuminati. Richards secretly met with Illuminati members Beast and Prince Namor to warn them that he believed that future attacks would target Atlantis and Wakanda. 'The Curator of the Multiverse Museum' The Fantastic Four gathered together for a holiday meal, only to realize that they had been kidnapped by the Curator of the Multiverse Museum. The Fantastic Four members were being kept in a replica of the Baxter Building, with HERBIE robots that dampened their memories whenever they thought something was out of place. Susan and Ben were able to realize something was going wrong and freed Johnny and Reed from the HERBIE's influence. Escaping from their exhibit, they were confronted by the Curator of the Multiverse Museum who said that they could not leave. The Fantastic Four had to battle a giant robot designed to counter each of their powers. Ben was able to keep the robot occupied, while Susan retrieved an alternate reality version of Doctor Doom's mask and Johnny fetched an alternate reality version of Tony Stark's briefcase. Once the robot was defeated, Reed was able to use the mask and the briefcase to hack into the museum's network. He was able to use their transdimensional transporter to send the FF back home. Then he set up a cascading computer virus to destroy the museum's records and capability to cross dimensions again. 'The Return of the Sentry' Deputy Director Maria Hill of SHIELD contacted Reed Richards to report that the Sentry had seemingly returned from the dead. After an altercation with Cranio, the Man with the Tri-Level Mind, the Sentry had surrendered himself into SHIELD custody for observation and requested that he see Reed Richards. Richards met with the him and after a series of extensive tests, verified that this was indeed the actual Sentry, who claimed that as a gift from Emma Frost, the Void entity had been completely removed from him; and Robert Reynolds had returned to a civilian existence with no memory of his life as a super-hero. However, recent events had caused his Sentry persona to express itself, hence his return. Reed verified that there was no trace of the Void entity within him. But he was still concerned that a suitable amount of emotional trauma could conceivably cause the Sentry's subconscious to re-create the Void entity, despite the small chance of that happening. As a precaution, Reed and the Sentry constructed a device to monitor the Sentry's vitals and feed multi-spectral analyses back to the Baxter Building's computers, simultaneously sending a real-time feed to SHIELD. The device contained a "kill-switch that could be activated to incapacitate the Sentry should any trace of the Void be detected. Predicting that the Asgardians would seek revenge because of the Sentry's role in the Siege of Asgard, Reed approached them and brokered a peace with Thor, Valkyrie and Sif. The Asgardians agreed to peacefully accept the return of the Sentry on the condition that Heimdall be given the "kill switch" device. Abilities Reed Richards is perhaps the greatest living genius of his time, proficient in almost all fields of science and technology, a visionary theoretician and inspired machine-smith who has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is also a natural leader and a gifted tactician and strategist. Powers Hyper-Intelligence Mister Fantastic’s natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by the Cosmic Rays that gave him his powers. Plasticity and Elongation Mister Fantastic can shift his body (or portions of same) into a super-malleable state, enabling him to stretch, compress, expand, deform, elongate, contract or otherwise reshape his physical form at will. He can stretch his limbs, neck and torso to incredible lengths, though extending himself beyond approximately 1500 feet is a serious physical strain. Enchanced Durability His malleable form renders him relatively immune to most conventional impacts; for instance, bullets fired into his body tend to bounce back at the shooter, and he can bodily contain small explosions. It is almost impossible to lacerate or puncture his skin unless he consciously allows such penetrations. Shapechanging When assuming non-humanoid shapes, he tends to favor simple constructs such as barricades, canopies, cylinders, cubes, nets, parachutes and spheres, generally assuming a volume of no greater than 1.7 cubic feet (though he can expand far beyond that volume if the shape he forms is thin-shelled and hollow). He can render himself paper-thin, or become slim enough in diameter to thread the eye of a needle. By reshaping his features, Reed can disguise himself at will. Category:Fantastic Four Category:FF Category:Canon Category:Hero